Where i belong
by permlessboy-we-r-not-wort
Summary: Ron's dead after saving Harrys life in a battle against lord voldemort. Hermione has lost true love...read how it all happened.
1. Default Chapter

#Steely knives have seized my heart, Tears have left me torn apart.#  
  
He's here, lying beside me, his arm still wrapped around my neck. His face lacks it colour, and his heart no longer beats, but he is here. He will always be here. He promised he would always be here for me.  
  
My eyes are blurry, but I can see his ginger locks. I can reach out, run my hand through his hair. Wish he was still here. Why did he leave me?  
  
I don't want to ever remember tonight. I want to forget all about it. I want to die. I want to be with him. I want him to love me again, to hold me again. I want him to kiss me and touch me again. I want him to be here now. Alive. I want him to need me, to want me. I want him.  
  
Harry's here now. He's pulling him away. He's taking Ron. I can't hold him. I can't see him. I'm left lying here without him. Why has he leave me alone?  
  
Harry picked me up. My arms are around him. He's crying to. Its strange the way out of much triumph and honour there is always sorrow. All around the world people are thankful for the end of the war, and here Harry and I are stuck…wishing we were not alive to see this day. 


	2. The beginning

I appreciate the feedback! Thanks for the kind words Brat Child. Mary sue, your opinion is very much helpful, but I've started now and I mean to go on.  
  
x x x  
  
AT HOGWARTS YEAR 7  
  
THE GIRLS DORM…  
  
"Hermione seriously! When are you going to tell him?" yawned a bored looking Parvati.  
  
Hermione smiled, "When he expresses even the slightest interest!", she muttered glancing over her shoulder to make sure Ron wasn't in earshot. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed. I bid you a goodnight." And with that she swept her books up in her arms, muttering a quick goodbye to the girls.  
  
"Honestly that girl! When is she gonna say it! Jeez!" mumbled Lavener, sinking back in her chair behind "The mysteries of life", a Divination book.  
  
As Hermione swept past a tired looking Ron stared after her. "She could say goodnight" he grumbled.   
  
Harry looked up from his bile of potions books. "Look seriously Ron, she's avoiding us because she likes you. The sooner you get it, the easier it will for us all!"  
  
While his ears reddened Ron mumbled something which was completely inaudible.  
  
Harry sighed and picked up his potions essay once more.  
  
Yeah it's a very short one again, sorry! 


	3. Love at first sight

Thank you for your very kind reviews! :D

: He keeps it all, bottled up inside, he keeps it all, safe within his mind. :

POTIONS CLASS-MONDAY  
  
Snape prowled the rows of desks, looking malevolently around, occasionally stopping to peer over someone's shoulder, and make a particularly rude remark.   
  
"Longbottom, if you insist on wasting your time by bothering to turn up for this class, next time sit and watch Granger will you? That way she's happy, having someone to boast to, and you don't waste YET ANOTHER CAULDRON!"  
  
Neville whimpered, and Hermione flushed, bending her head over her own cauldron, a tear rolling down her cheek. Snape turned to face her. "Granger, you pathetic girl stop whimpering, and if you must insist on doing so, please save it for Potter's shoulder."  
  
Harry opened his mouth angrily, but it was not him who spoke. "Oh shut up Snivellous!" Ron shouted, jumping to his feet, "Hermione doesn't love Harry…. Anyway what's it to you? Why don't you keep your greasy nose out of other peoples business for once in your pathetic life!" he screamed.  
  
"Detention" spat Snape, his eyes ablaze. "And please kindly do not argue over that pathetic girl in my classroom! Save you sad little love life for someone who cares!"  
  
The class went silent, and Neville sniffing, dropped his cauldrons contents onto the floor.   
  
Ron shook himself out of the silence, and picking up his bag, he strolled out of the classroom mumbling "See you later" to a astounded looking Harry.  
  
END OF SECTION  
  
Ron didn't turn up for any lessons after Potions that day. Nor did he come to dinner. Harry and Hermione barely spoke, occasionally mumbling something about school. At dinner, however Hermione snapped.  
  
"Harry, I need to know…. You know I do….but does Ron…well I mean, d….does he…"  
  
Harry put down his fork and stared at her. "He likes you Hermione! He really likes you. Maybe he even loves you. I'm getting a bit sick of you two not realising! Just get together and save us all the trouble!"  
  
"See you later." Hermione said, throwing her knife and fork down.  
  
END OF SECTION  
  
Hermione ran all the way down to the common room, shouted "pertrificous totalus" at the fat lady, and ran inside, searching for Ron. She found him slumped on a sofa, his back to her. When he heard footsteps, he turned round, and upon meeting eyes with Hermione, proceeded to turn a deep shad of maroon.  
  
He then got up off the sofa, and turned towards the boys dormitories.  
  
Hermione, looking aghast, ran after him. "Ron!" she called "Ron for gods sake!"  
  
Ron stopped walking. "I'm an idiot. I know I've wrecked everything. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he muttered, turning to face her. "Please forget it."  
  
Hermione reached her hand, and cupped it around his face, whispering "No." She pulled him towards her and kissed his lips softly.   
  
Ron gulped, smiled slightly, then kissed her back.  
  
This one a bit longer! Woohoo me! Hope you Like. 


End file.
